


День св. Валентина

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Валентинов день Гермиона и Рон приходят в гости к Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День св. Валентина

Шел снег – уже четвертый день подряд. От окна веяло холодом; Гарри, почувствовав, что продрог, поплотнее закутался в одеяло. Как хорошо, что Северус уже в который раз позаботился о нем и заранее достал это толстое тяжелое одеяло из старого шкафа, стоящего в их спальне. Гарри с благодарностью посмотрел на Северуса и украдкой коснулся его руки, больше всего на свете желая остаться сейчас наедине с любимым – просто сидеть, обнимая его, смотреть на летящий за окном снег, на снежинки, оседающие на оконной раме, на радостных, взволнованных прохожих, бегущих куда-то с подарками в руках… Гарри тихонько вздохнул.

Из задумчивости его вырвал голос Гермионы – Гарри нехотя отпустил руку Северуса и обернулся к своим гостям.

\- Гарри, – проговорила Гермиона мягко, но – по своему обыкновению – настойчиво. Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что теперь его раздражает эта настойчивость. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь провести Валентинов день с нами? Пойдем, Гарри, не все же сидеть в четырех стенах. Соберутся все наши, они будут рады тебя видеть… Неужели ты совсем не соскучился по друзьям? – Гермиона опустила взгляд, размешивая сахар в своей чашке с чаем. – Если хочешь… Северус тоже может пойти, – произнесла она с натянутой улыбкой – Гарри заметил, что ее голос дрогнул, а Рон, услышав предложение Гермионы, надулся еще пуще и недовольно посмотрел на жену.

Гарри устало откинулся на подушку. Он был рад повидаться со старыми друзьями – видит Мерлин, рад – но почему, почему всякий раз, когда Гермиона и Рон приходили к ним с Северусом в гости, они начинали вести себя так… так глупо? Правда, Гермиона еще пыталась сохранять невозмутимость, но эти ее печальные взгляды, которые она изредка бросала на Гарри, неестественная улыбка и странные интонации в голосе, с какими разговаривают с больными детьми, необыкновенно раздражали Гарри. А Рон так вообще – сидел, уткнувшись в свою чашку, упорно молчал и делал вид, что не замечает присутствия Северуса. В прошлый раз он даже не подал Северусу руку, когда прощался – демонстративно попрощался только с Гарри и не обмолвился с Северусом ни словечком – даже из вежливости.

\- Нет, Гермиона, – ответил Гарри. – Спасибо за приглашение, но… этот вечер мы с Северусом хотим провести друг с другом. Нам так редко удается побыть вместе. Понимаешь, работа… она отнимает у Северуса слишком много времени.

Рон засопел и даже побагровел от обиды; Гарри не мог не заметить многозначительный взгляд, который он бросил на Гермиону. Гермиона предостерегающе положила руку мужу на колено.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, что Гарри хочет побыть сегодня дома, – сказала она со все той же наигранной доброжелательностью, глядя на Гарри с грустью и жалостью. Гарри уже начало надоедать это ее сочувствие, в котором он совсем не нуждался, – однако, похоже, Гермиона думала иначе. Старательно отводя взгляд от Северуса, она продолжила: – Но… если ты захочешь… если ты вдруг поменяешь свое решение и захочешь присоединиться к нашему празднованию, Гарри, просто отправь сову... или позвони, хорошо? Рон сразу же приедет и заберет тебя.

Гарри фыркнул от смеха – эта назойливая забота Гермионы все больше и больше походила на фарс.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто я не в состоянии самостоятельно к вам приехать, – сказал Гарри.

Гермиона нервно постучала ногтями по чашке, облизнула губы.

\- Нет, что ты, Гарри, конечно же нет, – торопливо возразила она, покосившись на Рона. –Я не хотела тебя обидеть. Просто… я хотела сказать, что если ты все-таки передумаешь, мы всегда будем рады видеть тебя… _и Северуса_ , – Гарри заметил, с каким трудом Гермионе дались эти слова, – в нашем доме, – Гермиона чуть подалась вперед, но коснуться руки Гарри так и не решилась и виновато опустила глаза. – Гарри… – прошептала она. – Гарри, пожалуйста, пообещай, что будешь писать нам… хоть иногда. Мы за тебя очень волнуемся.

Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не вспылить; глубоко вздохнув, он подчеркнуто вежливо ответил:

\- Вам совершенно незачем за меня волноваться. Обо мне есть кому заботиться, – Гарри оглянулся на Северуса и ласково улыбнулся ему. – Правда, любимый?

Должно быть, эта его фраза стала последней каплей, потому что Рон, со звоном поставив чашку на подоконник, резко поднялся и выскочил вон из комнаты. Гарри удрученно покачал головой: наверное, он уже должен был привыкнуть, но эта нелепая обида друга всегда его расстраивала. Разумеется – признавал Гарри – Рона можно понять: в конце концов, Джинни – его сестра, а Гарри сбежал от нее к Северусу едва ли не прямо из-под венца, но сколько лет прошло с тех пор… Пора бы уже перестать дуться и если не принять, то хотя бы смириться с выбором Гарри, если уж Рон по-прежнему считает себя его другом.

Гермиона тоже поднялась, отставив чашку – Гарри видел, что ее рука мелко дрожит.

\- Не обращай внимания на Рона, Гарри, – сказала она. – Ему просто… тяжело привыкнуть. Пойми, мы желаем тебе добра. Поэтому иногда… перегибаем палку.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Я понимаю, Гермиона, – проговорил он примирительно. – Но и вы меня поймите. Это _мой_ выбор. Что бы вы ни говорили, что бы себе ни представляли… может быть, вам это кажется невероятным, но… я _счастлив_ с Северусом. И… неужели после всего, что произошло со мной, я не имею права сам решать, _что_ для меня есть счастье?

Гермиона закивала, по-прежнему не глядя на Гарри.

\- Конечно, – ответила она – Гарри не мог не заметить горечь, прозвучавшую в ее голосе. – Конечно, ты имеешь право. До свидания, Гарри. Пожалуйста… береги себя.

Гермиона, пряча глаза, неловко обняла его, подняла с пола свою сумочку, бросила на Гарри очередной странный взгляд, полный сожаления, и быстро вышла, притворив за собой дверь.

\- Наконец-то, – прошептал Рон, подавая ей в прихожей куртку. – Гарри мой друг, и ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что я его люблю, но… Мерлин! Как же я ненавижу приходить сюда!

\- Тише, – шикнула на него Гермиона. – Гарри может услышать. Пойдем. Ну же, Рон, пойдем скорее.

Они вышли под снег на сияющую солнцем улицу. Витрины, украшенные сердечками и пухлыми купидончиками, ослепительно блестели, отражая солнечные лучи и сверкание снега; большой плюшевый мишка у дверей одного из магазинов повторял задорным писклявым голосом: «Я тебя люблю» и махал шелковой розой в лапе; а у дверей «Сладкого королевства» ребятишки раскупали леденцы-сердечки на палочке. Мимо Рона и Гермионы бежали прохожие – кто с набором шоколадных конфет, кто с букетом цветов, кто с большой, искрящейся блестками валентинкой; парочки, держась за руки, прогуливались вдоль магазинов, счастливо улыбаясь; стайки девочек-подростков толпились у прилавка с валентинками, возбужденно щебетали о чем-то и то и дело хихикали. Торговка цветами проворно обвязывала розовыми лентами букетики мелких, пожухлых от холода розочек.

\- Хочешь букет? – спросил Рон, потянув Гермиону за руку к цветочнице.

Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Нет, не надо, Рон. Давай зайдем в «Сладкое королевство», купим чего-нибудь к чаю. Скоро придут гости…

\- Что соврем на этот раз? – отозвался Рон. – Гарри опять подхватил простуду? Или его вызвали в Министерство на торжественное вручение еще одной почетной грамоты?

Гермиона поежилась – то ли от холода, то ли от мысли, как друзья отреагируют на отсутствие Гарри.

\- Не знаю, Рон… Что-нибудь придумаем.

Рон внезапно остановился и схватился за голову.

\- Черт, Герми, я так больше не могу! Мы должны что-то сделать! Нельзя просто сидеть и смотреть, как наш лучший друг сходит с ума! Ты говорила, что это временно, что нужно немного подождать, что Гарри сам осознает… Но ему становится только хуже – разве ты не видишь? Мерлин, они уже _живут вместе_!

Гермиона взяла Рона под руку.

\- Хватит, Рон, не надо кричать об этом на всю улицу, – сказала она, утаскивая мужа от изумленной цветочницы, которая смотрела на Рона, как на ненормального. – Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Мне и самой больно видеть, что стало с Гарри. Но что мы можем поделать?

\- Как что? Ты же умная, Гермиона, придумай что-нибудь! – Рон в сердцах пнул подлетевшую к нему обертку от подарка – розовую, с красными сердечками. – Мы… мы можем снова попробовать рассказать ему правду. Заставить его вспомнить, что случилось на самом деле… отвести Гарри на могилу Снейпа, в конце концов! Мерлин, со смерти профессора Снейпа прошло уже лет пять, а Гарри все еще не может принять это! Так же нельзя, Герми. Он ведь… погибает. Ты видела его сегодня – показывал нам клочок «Ежедневного Пророка», утверждая, что это – валентинка от Снейпа… Герми, Герми, это же какой-то кошмар! Нельзя больше его прятать, надо отвезти его в Мунго, ему там помогут… Разве ты не понимаешь, что, подыгрывая Гарри, мы делаем только хуже?

Гермиона остановилась напротив мужа.

\- Не смей даже заикаться об этом, Рон Уизли! – прошептала она. – Ты хочешь, чтобы Гарри привязали к койке, напичкали препаратами и превратили в овощ, как бедного мистера Лавгуда? Гарри _счастлив_ – пусть даже и сам выдумал себе это счастье. И мы не станем его разубеждать. Пусть уж лучше Гарри живет в придуманном иллюзорном мире, где Снейп жив и любит его, чем столкнется с реальностью, в которой тот, кто был для Гарри _всем_ , вот уже больше пяти лет как мертв.

Гермиона снова взяла притихшего Рона под руку и, больше не говоря ни слова, потащила его в «Сладкое королевство».

* * *

\- Наконец-то мы одни, – сказал Гарри, заперев за Роном и Гермионой дверь и вернувшись в спальню. – Пожалуйста, прости их. Я знаю, они вели себя ужасно, но все-таки… они мои друзья. Они беспокоятся за меня… по-своему, – Гарри забрался в постель и потянулся за валентинкой, лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке. – Молчишь… Сердишься на меня? Не сердись, пожалуйста. Я же не мог их выгнать, верно? Давай просто забудем об этом. Ведь у нас впереди – весь вечер, – Гарри уютно устроился у Северуса на плече, открыл валентинку и уже в который раз перечитал признание в любви, написанное мелким угловатым почерком. – Знаешь, Северус, – сказал он задумчиво, поглаживая матовую поверхность валентинки, – каждый год на Валентинов день я мечтал получить валентинку от тебя… Глупо, да? Я и сам знаю, что глупо. Ну не смейся! А то я сам на тебя обижусь, – Гарри уткнулся Северусу в плечо, все еще не выпуская из рук валентинку. – А еще, знаешь… – прошептал он, – это лучший Валентинов день в моей жизни.

\- И в моей тоже, любимый, – ласково улыбнулся ему Северус.


End file.
